The Private Thoughts of Noble Folsten
by GWBJB
Summary: This is my first real attempt at this. I have not made any serious attempt at a fanfiction before, but I have always been fascianted my Snape, Slytheren, and potions class in general. please enjoy, and review accordingly. I own only Noble and Anne btw.


"**The Private Thoughts of Noble Folsten **"

_Preface:_

The house of dark wizards, cowards obsessed with power, spoiled rich kids with attitudes. These are some of the moronic ideals that the people in the three other houses of Hogwarts University seem to have for me, and the rest of my "kind" here in Slytheren House. Are any of them true? Some more than others, our house is unfortunately filled with a vast range of power hungry spoiled rich kids, then there is me. Mind you, why I was chosen to join them is still a mystery to me.

My name is Noble, I have about no money to speak of, and I could care less of the Dark Arts, or the power it holds. Honestly, I am here in Hogwarts to study, and make a decent living for myself. Don't think my intentions purely innocent by any standards though. (I have been known to set a few robes and wands ablaze when people rub me the wrong way.) During my years here, (I am now in my final year, awaiting graduation) I have excelled far beyond the level of those around me, not necessarily difficult, but noteworthy none the less. I have especially caught the attention of one Severous Snape, the head of my house, and the resident potion master. He was astonished when I was able to prove that through alchemy, the power of one's wand can be transferred to another object, such as a ring, (Mind you, a few moronic first years made a quick trip to the resident healer, but they signed liability waivers, so no worries on my part.)

Ah yes, potions. Bottling fame, brewing glory and all that. It really is fun stuff, the simple idea of brewing up a potion that could almost be able to achieve any result is astounding. The idea of power transference came to me one day while I was dueling some young upstart from Huffelpuff House. He was a brazen child to say the least, but after a quick jinx to turn his tongue into cotton, and his mind a blank fog, leaving him practically helpless., I was clearly the victor, so I was kind, and let him go, I even went as far as to remove the mouth jinx when it looked like he was about to choke to death. Right after I did however, that damned Harry Potter punk had the nerve to knock my wand from my hand, and call me cruel. The simple nerve to touch my wand, a wand forged from the scale of a dragon no less. I was tempted to turn his set his blood on fire at this point, but could not without my wand. Then the idea hit me, why not transfer mot of the power of a wand into another object? The deception would give a great tactical advantage, as I have proven many a time in Defense From the Dark Arts. So far however, through my alchemy, I have only succeeded in transferring over about half of my wands power into my silver ring, I shall find a way to transfer even more, maybe even the entire power of my wand if I will it.

Life in Hogwarts can prove trying at times, thankfully I have the company of Shawn Eagleclaw, and Greg Yunan, friends of mine for a very long time, without them I would be truly alone. It is not like I am without those who wish to be around me, but they are of little worth to me, they simply wish for me to either make them look good, or in hopes I may share my knowledge with them, neither ever happens.

I come from a quant town outside of London. My father was a civil engineer, while my mother was charged with the general well being of me and my two little sisters, Lacy and Mitzi. (Who oddly enough both joined Ravenclaw.) We never had a lot of money, but we were never poor, more of a humble childhood than anything. I was among the first graduating class to enter the, (at that time) new Hogwarts University after my years at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school was established for those who wished to perfect their craft in any two given subjects, my choices are obvious if you have been paying any attention.

Upon my completion of Hogwarts, I was offered a job as an Auror in what seemed like no time at all. I swiftly turned the job down, as I have no interest in chasing down those power driven madmen, or Valdemort for that matter. (Yes I speak his name aloud, as I am not a scared little child.)

If needing to know about how I look matters to you I am five foot eleven or so, and around one hundred sixty pounds in weight. I have long black hair, and a deep shade of blue in my eyes. I am pretty athletic, and do enjoy the odd game of Quidditch from time to time. I even had a stint of playing for my house as a seeker as well, but I lost interest in the game fairly quickly. I have no significant other besides my pet raven Ashes. He is whom I truly confide in, as he never answers, which makes the conversations perfect in my opinion.

My mentor Severous was not alone in his decision to now teach at the university. More or less all of the professors left the school to teach at the university, well all but one. Old Dumbledore decided to stay at the school, much to my delight, I never cared for the old fart, mind you I would never say that out loud.

My studies have been going swimmingly, Severous once told me that he could put a stopper in death, mind you he never told me the exact recipe for it, claiming that I was unprepared for the sheer sense of power that it would give me to know how to be essentially immortal, although, he has offered me the position of his personal assistant. Upon my completion of my studies, and if I was able to show I had mental enough prowess to control such a powerful recipe, and not kill myself. (Which as I found out is the nasty little side-effect if you get the recipe even the slightest bit wrong.)

Class is starting, I mut leave, perhaps Anne will be ready for our duel today in Defense against the dark arts, or perhaps not. Either way, it should prove interesting for me.

_Chapter 1_

Griffindor has always been a fascination to me. They have the nerve to call those of us in Slytheren pig-headed or high and mighty, while they are more than willing to remind us that they are these supposedly noble wizards that will rid the world of all the evil wizards that we in Slytheren are all supposedly destined to become. I have never had any intention of turning to the dark side, personally, I think if anything is worth doing, then it is a horrible pain to actually obtain, therefor making the task actually worth it.

I left for my Potions duties with Professor Snape early this morning. I was running a tad late, (not something that the good Professor tolerates in any way) so I decided to cut through Griffindor house in order to save time. (Having learned the house password from a first-year last week with the help of some veriserum.) All was going well until I bumped into, (Well, kind of completely tackled to the ground) a short girl from Griffindor. We both curse to ourselves as we pick up our respected things, and are about to leave until we realize who it was that we bumped into. Of all the people in the world, it would have to be the" hero" of Griffindor house Anne McDonald.

Perhaps the only other student in this house that I would consider on par with myself. She is admittedly brilliant, and the assistant of professor McGonagle. An accomplished Transfigurationist, I have observed this woman turn simple objects into forms I would have never thought possible, such as when she turned a few seagulls into great golden dragons that sped across the sky, and ignited the clouds with a great show of fire and ember for her final examination last year. (This was also at the time where I had finally deduced the secret to turning lead into gold, and made sure to acquire the patent, therefor ensuring my financial status for years to come.)

We both stand at our full height. She is much shorter than I, about a good five inches or so. She has brown hair that goes pst her ears, but not quite to her shoulders. "Slytheren jerk!" She says as she slaps me hard on the chest, blaming me for making her late for her precious transmogrification classes. "I was far from responsible for your gross lack of coordination." I respond in kind. She gives me a look of death, as she rushes by once again I watch her go, thanking the gods that I was not chosen to be in Griffindor. I arrive a full ten minutes late to professor Snape's office, the professor awaits me with a cold look on his face. Mr. Folsten you are a full en minutes late, that is fifteen extra minutes you must be early the next time, understood?" I nod in agreeance to the professor as I quickly attend to my work. Today I am responsible for grading the veriserum that some of the first years have concocted.

I examine the small vials closely, laughing to myself at the sheer amount of death that these horrid concoctions would have caused. It is amazing that any of these students were able to gain entrance to this university, let alone stay alive. Suddenly I am reminded of professor Snape's idea that all students should have to ingest their own work, I laugh to myself, sigh, and continue along with my work.

Eventually I am through with the grading, and general upkeep of the good Professor's office. I bid him a good day as I always do, but he asks me to wait for but a moment. He asks me how my studies are progressing in transferring the power of my wand into another object. I smirk, as I place my dragon scale wand in the hands of the professor, throw some parchment into the air, and then light it aflame, burning it all before it even hits the ground. I then use an Accio spell to call forth a book form the other side of the room. I am about to place it back exactly where it was, until I have an extremely sharp pain in my finger around my ring, so bad in fact I lose concentration of the spell, and cause the book to fall, falling down to one knee myself, holding my throbbing finger.

"Hmm, as I suspected. A ring as simple as the one you have is not capable of withstanding the sheer power that your wand holds, you need a much stronger metal to hold power of such magnitude." The professor explains, as I return to my full height, and apply some salve to ease the pain of my finger as the professor mods in approval of how fast my salve is working, as he continues. "My studies on the matter is that you need a ring made from the same materials as your wand, specifically the scale of a Hungarian horntail dragon. It will be an incredible pain to acquire, bu im sure you can figure it out, remember what it is that at stake...Plus, since I am feeling so generous today, I may even give my personal letter of recommendation for your full professorship." he says teasingly, knowing full well how much I have wanted his personal recommendation, but have never been able to bring myself to ask. I smirk to the professor, accepting his challenge as I leave is office to seek out the proverbial campus mascot Hagrid, knowing he should be able to give me at least an idea of where to start.


End file.
